Sunshine
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: You need sunshine to heal, but their sunshine was gone. ONE-SHOT. It is better than it sounds. Centered around Tawni and Sonny's friendship. Includes some Channy. Not much though.    Dedicated to Christian! I hope theirs sunshine wherever you are.


A/N: Ok, I just found out that one of my best-friends is moving to Texas. TEXAS! Do you know how far away that is? I sorta just wrote this for her. So yah, this is dedicated to Christian! That's her name, Christian. = ) Here it is = )

_I hope you smile wether_

_your right or wrong_

_I hope you keep on hoping_

_when all hope is gone_

_I hope I see you again_

_because tomorrows never to late_

_I hope you remember me_

_I hope you won't forget my name_

_I hope your life is beautiful_

_where ever you go_

_and if you were to show your kids my picture_

_I hope you'de remember and say oh_

_that was my bestfriend_

_I wonder how she is_

_I'm gunna go call her up_

_and we can meet again_

_I hope that you say I wonder_

_if she remembers me_

_I hope that you'de smile_

_and remember the unbreakable three.__ -we'de call eachother that._

That was a poem I wrote for Christian. = ) Now here is the real story.

* * *

Tawni Hart sat in her dressing room. It felt empty without Sonny. Of corse, Tawni would never admit this aloud, but it would be a thought that drifted through her mind every now and then. You see, Sonny Menroe had left So Random, and gone back to Wisconsin.

A small tear fell down Tawni's cheek.

_(flashback)_

_Tawni entered her dressing room looking for her Coco Moco Lip-stick. "SONNY!" She exclaimed pushing past boxes. "Why are there all these boxes?" _

_Sonny put a book into one of the boxes that was sprawled all around the dressing room. "I'm going home, Tawni." she said._

_"Ok, that's great, but I wanted to know why there is all of these boxes in our dressing room." Tawni said thinking she meant she was going to her apartment in Calafornia._

_"No, Tawni, I'm moving back to Wisconsin. I'm packing up my stuff." Sonny said._

_"What?" Tawni asked shocked. For the first time in her life, Tawni atually _**felt**_ something. She had no idea what it was or why, but she did. When Mandy left, Tawni couldn't care less. She was actually pleased Mandy was leaving. But Sonny? Sonny was a different story._

_Sonny could make you laugh when you felt sad. She could brighten up a room without even trying. She made Tawni's darkest day seem like maybe, just maybe, there was light at the end of the tunnel. Sure Sonny messed up, a lot. Like that time with the kiss cam, but she always fixed it. _**Always**. _She even fixed it when it wasn't her problem to solve. "Why?" Tawni asked._

_"I don't belong here. _**You**_ belong here. I'm the small town girl from Wisconsin who had to __**dream**__ for this to happen, you were born into this, Tawni." Sonny said. "You were born to be a star, I wasn't."_

_"That's not true!" Tawni exclaimed._

_(End of Flashback)_

Sonny had left after some arguing. It had been a total of a month without Sonny. Although the rest of the So Random cast was heartbroken as well, Tawni was the most sad. Tawni got up and wiped her tears and made her way to the cafateria.

She was the only person there, except for Chad. "Really?" Chad asked into his phone. "That's great!" He hung up with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Tawni asked.

Chad looked up. "Oh, nothing." He said though he never stopped smiling.

"I thought you'de be a little sad that Sonny had left." Tawni said. "But apparently I was wrong."

"Don't mention her name in my presence!" Chad said. Sonny had broken up with Chad before she went home. Chad didn't come to work for the rest of that week until Mr. Condor threatened to fire him.

"OK, sorry." Tawni said holding up her hands in a I surrender kind of way. She began walking toward the lunch line before turning back around and walking back. "Um, Chad?"

"Yes?" Chad asked.

"Has Sonny answered your messages or sent you any." Tawni asked curious. She had been texting and calling Sonny since the day the perky brunette left, but she never got a call back.

"No." Chad said looking down. "I have to go." He said standing up.

Tawni stared after Chad. "Chad? Are you- are you crying?" Tawni asked.

"No." Chad said though the snifle that Tawni heard after that gave him away.

Tawni stood and put a hand on Chad's shoulder. He kept his head down so she couldn't see his wasn't the best at comforting people, but she felt Chad needed it. "It's ok to cry, Chad." Tawni said.

"I'm not crying." Chad said though Tawni saw a drip of water fall to the ground. Tawni could now see why Sonny liked him . Even though he was a jerk, he had his sweet moments, expecially when Sonny was around.

"Chad, I'm not stupid." Tawni said. "It's going to be ok-"

"I'm fine!" Chad eclaimed pushing Tawni's arm of his shoulder and running off.

"Sure." Tawni said.

* * *

It had been a total of two months now. No one had gotten over Sonny's departure yet, because you need sunshine to heal and their sunshine was in Wisconsin. Marshall had announced a new cast member would be arriving today, which Tawni wasn't really thrilled about. And no, it wasn't because she didn't want another girl on the show, or because she didn't want to share a dressing room with her, it was because it really meant that Sonny had left. That she wasn't coming back.

Tawni being Tawni decided that she wanted to make a point with this girl. She ran to her dressing room and put up a poster of Sonny on her side of the room. She took down the pictures of herself and put up different ones. Some would include all the So Random cast, while others would be just her and Sonny. She smiled once she was done.

"That ought to show her." Tawni said referring to the new cast member. She took out a notepad and a pencil. She thought if Sonny wasn't going to reply to her emails, phone calls, or texts, she might reply to a letter. Just as she was about to write down dear Sonny, there was a knock on the door.

Tawni got up. _It's probably the new cast member._ Tawni thought to herself. She opened the door. "Sonny will always be better than you!" She exclaimed, then she looked at who was at the door.

"Miss me?" the one and only Sonny Menroe asked.

"SONNY!" Tawni exclaimed squezzing the gril into a hug.

"TAWNI!" Sonny exclaimed jokingly, but hugged her back.

"Are you coming back?" Tawni asked.

"Yep." Sonny said. "Can I come in."

"Duh! It's your dressing room too!" Tawni said moving out of the way.

Sonny entered the room. "Oh my word!" Sonny exclaimed looking at the pictures of herself on Tawni's side of the room.

"I wanted the new girl to know you were better than her, but seeing as to how you are her - this is embarrassing." Tawni said.

"No," Sonny said. "It's not. It's wonderful!" She gave Tawni another hug. The two girls sat down on the floor.

"What made you come back?" Tawni asked.

"Well, I realized that Wisconsin wasn't my home anymore. I thought it was but it wasn't. My home is So Random. My home is here." Sonny said.

"And don't your forget it!" Tawni exclaimed giving Sonny a hug.

Please comment! = )


End file.
